Sesshomaru and the Girl from a Different Time
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Casey is a girl from the present time who somehow manages to get back to the feudal era! Come watch as she copes with demons and Sesshomaru.
1. Back to the Past

"**Bye Casey! See you tomorrow!" A girl yelled as she headed down a separate street as her friend. **

"**Bye Aeron!" Casey yelled back as she started running down her street. The sun beat down on her legs and back as she slowed down near a forest. "What the heck?" she looked over at the edge of the forest and saw a small glint of something in the sun. She walked over and bent down and picked up a small pink shard of some kind. **

"**Where did this come from?" Casey asked herself as she stood back up to see that she wasn't on the edge of the forest by the street. **

**She was now in the middle of an open field of grass. "Where am I?" she asked to the air as she turned around. **

"**I sense a jewel shard over there!" a girl's voice drifted over to her before a man with long silver hair and dog ears stood in front of her. **

"**Ahh Kagome? This girl looks like she is from your time!" **

"**What?" the same girl's voice as before said before a teenager around Casey's age came out of the line of trees. She was wearing a green and white sailor uniform. "Oh my gosh, she does look like it!" Kagome said as she put a hand to her mouth. **

"**What the hell are you guys talking about? Where am I?" Casey yelled impatiently. **

"**What year is it?" Kagome asked her. **

"**Are you crazy!? It's 2007!" **

"**Oh geese, umm, how do I explain this? You are in feudal Japan." **

"**How can I be in Japan? I was just in Texas 2 seconds ago!" **

"**What is Texas?" The man with dog ears asked. **

"**It is a state in America Inuyasha." Kagome replied before walking over to Casey. "Let me see what is in your hand." Casey held out the hand that held the pink shard. "That is a jewel shard from the Shikon no Tama. It must have brought you here when you picked it up, which is strange because normally I have to jump in the well to get here. Where were you when you found this?" **

"**I was at the edge of the forest that is near my house. How do I get back?! I have school tomorrow!" Casey seemed to panic now that she had said those words. "Aw shit, I'm going to miss school and then I will get kicked out of another school and then mom will get pissed at me! I told her it wouldn't happen again!" **

"**Calm down, we will try to find a way to get you home." Kagome said as she wrapped an arm around Casey. **

"**How is she supposed to get home? She appeared out of no where!" Inuyasha yelled. **

"**what is with all the yelling?" a man in purple robes along with a woman in a black and pink skin tight outfit came out of the line of trees. **

"**This girl picked up a jewel shard and appeared here. She wasn't even in Japan!" Kagome said. **

**The man came over to Casey and held her hands, "you are beautiful, will you bear my children?" **

"**What the hell!" Casey yelled before a loud smack was heard through out the forest. **

"**I would take that as a no Miroku." The woman said as she walked over to them. "My name is Sango." **

"**Hi, I'm Casey Leighman, I came from America." **

"**Well, we have to do something about Casey; we can't just leave her here." Kagome said as a little boy with a tail jumped up on her shoulder. Casey gave him a weird look before she walked over to him and touched his tail. **

"**Is this real?" Casey asked as she pulled on it. **

"**Yes! It's real!" the little boy yelled, Casey quickly let go on him and looked at him with her head tilted to the side. **

"**What are you?" **

"**I'm a fox demon, my name is Shippo." **

"**Hi, my name is Casey." She shook his tiny hand and then looked over to Inuyasha. "Now what is the deal with the ears?" **

"**I'm a dog demon!" Inuyasha yelled. **

"**Only half dog demon." A cold voice said from behind him. They all turned and looked at the new comer. He was tall with silver hair and golden eyes. He slightly resembled Inuyasha. **

"**What do you want Sesshomaru?" **

"**What I always want, the tetseiga." **

"**Well you can't have it!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out a sword that transformed into a bigger one. Sesshomaru pulled out his own sword and sent an attack at him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and the attack was heading strait for Casey. **

"**Casey! Get out of the way!" Kagome yelled but as soon as the attack reached a certain point it bounced off a barrier that had suddenly formed around her. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed, she looked shocked as well. **

"**Where did that come from?" she asked herself quietly. **

"**Interesting" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath, meant for no one to hear him but Casey looked up at him after he said it. He was shocked that she had heard him but did not show it on his face. "Well little brother, it seems you actually have someone who is interesting in your group. I will return for the tetseiga later, along with the girl." Sesshomaru said before he disappeared. Everyone looked at Casey, shocked that Sesshomaru had taken an interest in her. **

"**What does he want with me?" Casey asked. **

"**Who knows, come on, we need to start moving again." Inuyasha said. They all nodded except for Casey who just stood there, wondering what she should do. **

"**Are you coming Casey?" Kagome said as she turned back to look at her. **

**Casey looked up, "sure, it's not like I have anywhere else to go." She ran over to the rest of the group and they continued their travels. **

* * *

"**So Casey, what is it like in your time where you live?" Sango asked Casey after they had been walking for a few hours. **

"**well, in Texas it gets really hot which is why I was wearing shorts today, I always ride the bus to a certain stop and then me and my friend get off and walk to our houses." **

"**Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome asked as they continued walking. **

"**No, I had to dump the last one because he was a jerk and decided that his hat was more important than I was." **

"**That is terrible, if you were my girl I would cherish you more than anything I own." Miroku said as if what she had said was an outrage. **

"**Yes well, not all guys are like that, I am just good at picking out bad ones. Well, not true, bad ones just go after me." **

"**That sucks." Kagome replied. **

"**You have no idea." **

"**So what are your friends like?" Shippo asked. **

"**Well, first there is Aeron, she is crazy, we have been friends forever and we never get in fights, all our other friends do but we never do. Dana is boy crazed and is bummed out lately because the guy she likes just graduated last year. Alicia is has serious problems, she is obsessed with all things anime and she loves the color black like me. Phoenix loves smiley faces and loves drawing them on everyone's hands; she is short and loves poking people." **

"**Wow, sounds like you have some weird friends." Sango said as she pet the sleeping Kilala in her arms. **

"**Yea, I don't normally make friends with people unless they are at least weird to a certain extent." **

"**We're going to stop here for the night; there is a hot spring in that direction." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the left. **

"**Okay, come on Casey, let's go clean up." Kagome said as they walked to the hot springs.**

"**Wow, we don't have places like this in Texas; we just have our baths and showers." Casey said as they started undressing to get in. **

"**So what do you have in your bag Casey?" Kagome asked as they settled themselves in the warm water. **

"**Just what I take to school, my CD player, my binder, my sketchbook, my cell phone, my CDs, my spirals, some extra batteries for my CD player, pens/pencils. That's about it." **

"**How do you fit so much stuff in that small bag?" Sango was shocked that she took all those things to school every day. **

"**It's a gift." Casey says smiling, "this feels good, I haven't had the time to take a shower in 2 days." About 45 minutes later they were heading back to camp when Casey stopped. "You guys can go back; I am going to go take a walk." **

"**Are you sure you don't want us to stay? Around here it can get pretty dangerous." Sango said as her and Kagome looked back at Casey. **

"**It's okay, I'll be fine, I know how to protect myself." Casey said with a smile. **

"**Alright, just yell if you are in trouble." Kagome said before they continued back to camp. **

**The smile dropped from Casey's face as she turned in a different direction and started walking. 'I wonder why I was sent here, why did I end up here?' **

"**What's this? A little girl wandering around all on her own." Casey looked up and saw a large bear demon standing in front of her. "You look tasty." **


	2. Two Times the Trouble

"**Sorry but I am not on the menu." Casey said as she dropped her bag on the ground and pulled out a knife that was in her back pocket. **

"**You think you can hurt me with that tiny knife?" the demon laughed before it lunged at her. She jumped up and sunk the knife into the side of the bear's neck where a major artery was. "Yes, I can kill you with this tiny knife. I don't go to school for nothing." The demon was shocked as it fell to the ground, blood pouring out of its neck, ""how?" **

"**Health science, you learn a lot in that class." Casey smirked as the bear died. **

"**Hmm, seems you are more interesting than I first thought." A cold voice said as Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. **

"**Don't judge a book by its cover." Casey replied as she picked her bag back up. **

**"Very well then, you are coming with me." Sesshomaru said as he got closer to her. **

**"Umm I don't think so, I am with Kagome and the gang for a reason, I am trying to find a way home." **

**"You must be from that wench's time; by your clothing it is obvious." He replied as he walked even closer to her. **

**"Kagome is not a wench and if you call me that then you will get your ass kicked." **

**Sesshomaru smirked, "I highly doubt that." **

"**Bring it on then" Casey said as she dropped her bag again. **

**Sesshomaru smirked before pulling out one of his swords and ran at her. She did a back flip and he missed her by inches before she crouched down and tried to sweep his feet out from under him but he jumped over. She stood up and pulled out her knife. **

"**That little knife will do you no good; you just got lucky with the bear demon." Sesshomaru said before he attacked her again. She sidestepped and slashed at him; the knife came in contact with his kimono top and ripped it. They paused and he looked down at the rip in his clothing and saw that part of it was slowly turning red; she had cut him as well as his clothes. ""Hmmm, seems I have underestimated you." **

"**A lot of people like doing that." Casey replied before she ran at him. Sesshomaru watched and noticed that she moved faster than a normal human would. **

"**You are not human, I can say that much." **

"**What are you talking about, I'm from the future and everyone there is human. Demons died out, they are extinct, that includes you." Sesshomaru was slightly angered at her taunting and his amber eyes now held a hint of red in them. **

"**I don't understand how humans have survived; they are weak and slow compared to a demon." **

**"Well don't you have a big ego?" Casey replied before Sesshomaru ran at her again. **

**About 20 minutes into the fight Sesshomaru started noticing that Casey's movements were getting slower. **

**5 minutes after he first noticed it she stopped and looked at him for a second before she passed out. Sesshomaru stared at her unconscious body for a second before he put his sword away and picked her up in his arms along with her bag. He then jumped into the air and flew to his castle.**

**~Back in Texas~ **

**Aeron was walking to Casey's house to figure out why Casey wasn't at school for the past 2 days. She walked up to the door and knocked before Casey's mom opened up the door. "Hello Mrs. Leighman, I just wanted to see Casey." She looked up at Casey's mother and noticed that as soon as she mentioned Casey's name her eyed teared up. **

**"I'm sorry Aeron but I don't know where she is, she never came home the other day and every time I call her cell it just goes strait to her voicemail." **

**Aeron was shocked, "that can't be, I watched her head in this direction after we split up." **

**"And I am even more worried about her because it has been 2 days and she doesn't have her meds." Mrs. Leighman held out three prescription medication bottles, "if you find her give her these, she has been having a hard time lately." **

**"I will, I promise I will find her." **

**"Thank you Aeron." **

**"Bye" Aeron walked away from the house, Casey's meds in her hand. She was walking past the forest by Casey's house when she saw something shiny on the ground. It looked like the shard Casey had picked up the other day. Aeron leaned down and picked it up and when she stood up she was in the middle of a field. **

**"Kagome! There is another girl like you!" a boy with dog ears said. **

**"Is it Casey?" **

**"I think I would have said so if it was Casey!" **

**"Alright Inuyasha, calm down!" a girl wearing a sailor uniform who Aeron could only guess was Kagome came out of the trees. **

**"You guys know Casey? And where am I?" **

**"You are in feudal Japan and yes, we know Casey, she showed up just like you did 2 days ago." **

**"Where is she?" Aeron yelled as she walked up to Kagome. **

**"She is with my idiotic brother." **

**"Where is he? I need to find Casey now or else she will be in trouble, she has to have her meds or else she will be in so much pain!" **

**"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "She has a condition that causes her be in a lot of pain when she doesn't take her meds and it also saps away her energy." **

**"Okay, that sounds serious, Come on Inuyasha, we need to take her to Sesshomaru's castle." **

**"I don't want to go near my brother!" **

**"Then just take me there and then leave! But no matter what I need to get these meds to her!" Aeron yelled. **

**"Alright!" 3 more people came out of the forest and introduced themselves to Aeron and then they started heading out to Sesshomaru's castle.**


	3. Aeron to the Rescue!

**~with Casey~**

**Casey's eyes opened slowly to reveal a strange room. "Uh! Where am I? I need my meds, my head is killing me." Casey mumbled as she sat up and noticed her bag. She started searching through it for a minute before she realized that she had left her meds at home. "Damn it!" she said loudly as she threw her bag onto the floor. **

**The door opened and Casey looked up to see Sesshomaru. "I see you are awake, you are going to stay in this room, you will not leave it." **

**"You're not my Daddy." **

**"And I am glad for that" Sesshomaru replied before he walked over to the window. "What does my ungrateful brother want now?" he said before he walked out of the room. **

**Casey stood up before she fell to the ground. "Damn" she tried to stand up again when a woman came in. **

**"Hello, I am Mara, I am been assigned by Sesshomaru to serve you." **

**"The name's Casey." Casey replied before she fell back on the floor, unconscious once again.**

**Sesshomaru was standing outside the front doors to the castle waiting for Inuyasha to come out of the woods. He didn't have to wait long before the gang walked out of the trees along with another girl who looked like she came from Casey's time. **

**"Sesshomaru" **

**"Inuyasha" **

**"We have come for Casey." Kagome said right as Mara came running out of the castle. **

**"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Casey just passed out again!" the strange girl with the gang gasped and ran to them. **

**"Where is she?!" **

**"Who are you wench?!" **

**"My name is Aeron! I am one of Casey's friends from our time! I need to see her right now!" **

**"Can you make her stop passing out?" Sesshomaru asked as he studied the girl, she looked odd from her purple hair to the strange purple and black shirt she wore. **

**"Yes, she needs this medicine!" Aeron replied as she pulled Casey's meds out of her bag which looked like Casey's. **

**"Alright, Mara, take her to Casey's room." Mara nodded and she and Aeron ran into the castle and to Casey's room. "Leave now Inuyasha, I know you were only here to deliver Casey's friend." **

**"I was planning on it" Inuyasha replied before they walked back into the woods. Sesshomaru watched them for a second before he walked back into the castle and up to Casey's room as well. When he got there he looked into the room to see Casey lying on the floor and Aeron kneeling next to her tapping Casey's cheek lightly. **

**"Come on Kitten, wake up, Kitten! Wake up!" **

**Casey groaned before she opened her eyes. "Frog?" **

**"Yea it's me Kitten, you gave me and your mom a scare when you didn't go home or to school for 2 days." **

**"I'm sorry, I was on my way home when I saw something shiny and I picked it up and I was in the field and Inuyasha and the gang found me." **

**"it's okay Kitten, here, take your meds" Aeron said as she handed her some pills before she dug through Casey's bag and found her water bottle, she also handed that to Casey. **

**Casey looked at her, "thanks, I owe you one" before she took the pills. **

**"no, you owe me more than one, first I had to come to the feudal era and then I had to deal with Kagome and Inuyasha's arguing all the way here and then I had to wake you up after you passed out, you definitely owe me big time." Casey laughed before Aeron and Mara helped her stand up and get back into the bed. "You need to rest for awhile; it might take a little bit of time for the meds to kick in." Casey nodded before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. **

**"Aeron was it?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her. **

**Aeron nodded, "yea." **

**"Come with me" He replied before walking out of the room. They walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's study and sat down. "Why does Casey pass out all the time?" **

**"She does that when she doesn't have her medicine, she is in a whole lot of pain and her energy disappears quickly." **

**"Why?" **

**"Because she has a condition that is called Fibromyalgia in our time. The doctors discovered that she had it about 6 months ago." **

**"So she just has to take the medicine that you gave her everyday?" **

**"Yea, she has to take 3 pills in the morning and 1 at night so she can sleep." **

**"Alright then, you will be allowed to stay here to take care of her." **

**"Thanks, Casey doesn't like being separated from me for long; she gets kind of depressed if she does." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before he dismissed her. Aeron walked back to Casey's room and lay down on the bed beside her friend and went to sleep as well. **

**The next morning Sesshomaru went into Casey's room to see her awake and standing on the balcony, looking out at his lands. "I see you are awake again. Are you going to stop passing out now?" **

**Casey turned and looked at him. "I should now that I have my medicine, thank you for taking care of me though instead of just leaving me in the middle of the forest." **

"**Well I would have but you interest me far too much." **

**Casey looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "you are just plain weird, but then again, so am I." Sesshomaru looked at her before walking over and standing next to her. "Do all of these lands belong to you?" **

"**Yes, I rule over the western lands, and then there is Lord Karin that rules over the southern lands, Lord Hishara, who rules over the eastern lands, and then Lord Mikura, who rules the northern lands." **

"**Wow, there isn't anything like this were I come from, we don't have castles and lords. We just have our houses and the president of the U.S." **

"**Your world seems odd." **

"**Well it would seem odd to you because you have never seen anything like it, we have huge buildings that are at least 50 stories tall, and there are no demons." **

"**None at all?" Sesshomaru was slightly shocked to hear that there were no demons in the future, just humans. **

"**Nope, there are only humans." **

"**You come from a strange world indeed." **

"**You get used to it after awhile." They then stopped talking when they heard music. **

"_**I'm not here for your entertainment; you don't really want to mess with me tonight." **_

"**What is that? I have heard that noise multiple times while you were sleeping yesterday." **

"**Aww man! Mom must be calling!" **

"**Calling?" **

"**Yea, hang on and I'll explain it to you after I talk to mom." She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a red and black cell phone that was the source of the music. "Hello?" **

"_**Casey?"**_

"**Yea mom, it's me." **

"_**Where have you been???! I have been worried sick!" **_

"**Sorry mom, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you where I am." **

"_**Try me" **_**so Casey told her mom about how she had been walking home when she found the jewel shard and was transported to feudal Japan and everything that happened afterwards. **_**"You have got to be kidding me, Casey it just sounds like another one of your crazy stories." **_

"**I'm not lying mom! You want to talk to Sesshomaru?" **

"_**yes, I would like to talk to the strange man whose house you are at"**_** Sesshomaru, who had heard it all, walked over to Casey and pulled the phone out of her hand. **

"**Hello?" **

"_**Are you Sesshomaru?" **_

"**Yes" **

"_**Okay then, where is Casey?" **_

"**In Japan with me" **

"_**Okay then, give the phone back to Casey" **_**Sesshomaru handed the phone back to Casey and she continued talking to her mom for a minute before she hung up. **

"**I think she finally believes me." Sesshomaru just looked at her as she walked back over to the window and looked at the lands again. "You know, I actually kind of like this place, no cars, no annoying sounds waking you up all the time. This place also has its downfalls, no indoor plumbing, no electricity, no computers; maybe I'll finally get out of the habit of always being on the computer." Casey looked down and laughed, "Yea right, mom would probably have a heart-attack if I stopped doing the things I normally do all the time." Sesshomaru looked at her as she looked over at the bed where Aeron was sleeping, "but I am glad that at least one of my friends is here." **

"**You two can stay as long as you wish," **

"**Thank you Sesshomaru, I am eternally grateful." Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly before he turned and left the room. **


	4. Dragons and Shopping

**30 minutes later Aeron woke up and noticed that Casey was gone. "Where the heck did she go now?" **

"_**Hate is a strong word, but I really, really, really don't like you." **_**Aeron looked up when she heard Casey's cell ringing, the song signaling that their friend Dana was calling. "Aww man! Now I have to go find that girl!" Aeron went over to Casey's bag and pulled out her cell. "Hey Dana" **

"_**Aeron? Why are you on Casey's phone?" **_

"**Because I am with her right now." **

"_**Well then let me talk to her."**_

"**Alright, hang on; I have to go find her." Aeron walked out the door and through the castle halls, not paying attention until she ran into a hard chest and fell back on her butt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Aeron said as she stood up and saw Sesshomaru. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru, do you know where Casey is?" **

"_**Who is Sesshomaru? Aeron! Tell me!" **_**Aeron ignored Dana as she looked at Sesshomaru. **

"**I believe she is out in the garden." **

"**thanks" Aeron said before she ran off down the hall, slightly confused as to where she was going but she eventually found the stairs that lead to the first floor and the front hall. She ran out the doors and around the side of the castle until she came across a large garden full of roses of all colors. She looked around for her friend and saw her laying on the ground next to the blue roses. "Hey Case, Dana is on the phone." **

**Casey didn't even open her eyes, she just held up her hand, Aeron placed it in her hand and she brought it to her ear. "'ello?" **

"_**Hey Casey, who is Sesshomaru?" **_

"**Umm, he is just a guy." **

"_**Where are you guys? You weren't at school today and normally you are always at school." **_

"**Sorry, we kind of won't be back for awhile." **

"_**Well what's going on? Why won't you guys be back for awhile?!" **_

"**Because we are just doing something Dana, calm down!" **

"_**Alright, I got to go; mom is calling me to do more chores. Talk to you later!"**_

"**Later Dana" she hung up the phone as Aeron laid down beside her. **

"**So what did she want?" **

"**Just wanted to know why we weren't at school and then I told her we might not be back for awhile and she started freaking out. Doesn't surprise me though, what would you do if some of your friends told you they weren't going to be back home for awhile." **

**Aeron looked over at her, "I'm still tired." **

"**I know what you mean, this place is just so peaceful and quiet you could easily go to sleep." Aeron nodded and they both closed their eyes. But their sleep didn't last long before a shadow was cast over them. They each opened one eye and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing above them along with another man. He had long dark blue hair and golden yellow eyes; he wore a long black coat, black pants, and a white shirt. "Hi" Casey said as she raised an arm before letting it fall back to the ground. **

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but the other man smiled, "hi, my name is Leon; you must be this Casey that Sesshomaru is telling me so much about lately." **

**Casey raised an eyebrow before she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up on her arms. "Oh really now." **

**Sesshomaru just looked away as Leon looked at Aeron, "and you must be Aeron, the one who randomly showed up yesterday with Inuyasha and demanded to see Casey." **

"**Yup, that's me! Casey can't seem to do anything unless I am there." Aeron replied as she put an arm around Casey's shoulders. **

"**Hey! That is not true!" Aeron laughed as she stood up and took off running away from Casey who had gotten up to chase her. They ran around the garden as Sesshomaru and Leon watched, Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow and Leon with a smile on his face. They finally stopped running after a few minutes because Casey was starting to feel tired. **

"**Anyway, we came out here to talk to you, not watch you chase each other." Leon said before he grabbed the back of Aeron's shirt because she hadn't seemed to notice her friend was running out of energy. **

"**We came out here to tell you that you will be trained on how to use a weapon because this is a very dangerous era." Sesshomaru said as he held onto Casey's arm to make sure she didn't fall down. **

"**Cool, always wanted to learn how to use a sword." Casey said as she clutched Sesshomaru's shirt while she caught her breath. **

**Sesshomaru looked down at her as she let go, "are you alright now?" **

"**Yes, sorry, even with my medicine I still get tired easily." Sesshomaru guided her over to a bench, Casey sat down and looked up at him. "Thank you, you know Inuyasha said that you were a heartless demon that hated all humans and half-breeds, I don't see that side of you, you just seem like a nice person to me. If you were heartless you would have left me in the forest when I first passed out and you wouldn't have let me and Aeron stay here." Casey looked over to where Aeron and Leon had been standing to see that they were gone. "I wonder where they ran off to." Casey said as she tried to stand up but Sesshomaru pushed her back down. **

"**You need to rest here; I will stay with you for awhile." He said as he sat down next to her. **

"**Thank you." **

**10 minutes later Sesshomaru stood up, "come, we need to get you some new clothes, you can't wear the same thing everyday." **

**Casey smiled and stood up as well, "that would be good." Sesshomaru lead her over to a set of stables and had her wait outside as he went inside. Casey didn't have to wait long before Sesshomaru returned with a two-headed dragon. "Wow, mom would love to see this, she loves dragons." Casey said as she walked over and reached out her hand for the dragon to smell. **

"**His name is AhUn" Sesshomaru said as he watched her. The dragon sniffed her hand for a second before one of them rubbed their heads against it. Casey smiled and reached up her other hand so she could pet both heads at once. **

"**He is really friendly" **

"**Only to those who I deem as worthy to be in my presence." **

"**Sounds like someone has a big ego." Casey said with a smirk. **

"**Just get on the dragon." Sesshomaru replied. Casey walked over to him and he picked her up and placed her on the dragons' back before he got on as well behind her. "You will want to hold on." **

"**To what?!" Casey replied but Sesshomaru just smirked before he nudged the dragon's sides and it rose into the air at an alarming pace. "Holy crap" Casey said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's arms which were on either side of her. Sesshomaru chuckled as they continued flying. Casey looked around and Laughed lightly, "this is really awesome after you get past the take off." Sesshomaru smirked again. **

**They continued flying for a couple minutes before AhUn slowly started to descend to the ground. Casey looked ahead of them and saw a village. "Is that where we are going?" Sesshomaru nodded as the dragon touched down on the ground. He jumped down from the dragons back and held out his arms for Casey to jump down. She jumped and Sesshomaru caught her. **

**Their bodies got close and they were just looking into each others eyes. Very slowly, their faces started to get closer together but before their lips touched AhUn snorted and they jerked away from each other. "Sorry" Casey said as she looked at the ground. She was 18 and never before had she felt butterflies in her stomach when she got so close to a man. **

"**Let's go" Sesshomaru said before he turned and walked into the trees. Casey followed behind him and they walked through a small patch of trees before they came out of the forest and saw the village. They walked into the busy streets and to a shop that displayed expensive looking kimonos. **

"**Sesshomaru, you can't possibly be thinking of buying me some expensive kimonos are you?" **

"**So what if I am?" **

"**You can't, I am not worth spending that much money on!" Casey replied as she stepped in front of him right as he was about to go into the shop. **

**Sesshomaru leaned down so his mouth was level with her ear, "yes you are." Casey was shocked for a minute but that gave Sesshomaru enough time to move her aside and walk into the shop and start talking to the woman. Casey came out of her shocked state and went into the shop after him and looked around at all the amazing clothes. "We will need regular kimonos along with a couple of training outfits that she can fight in." Sesshomaru said to the old yet very tall woman. **

**The woman nodded and looked at Casey, "come here, I need to get your measurements." Casey slowly walked over to the woman and they walked behind a screen as the lady took out a tape measure. She quickly measured and wrote down the sizes before she told Casey to go back to the front of the shop and pick out material and a couple kimonos that she could wear. **

**Casey walked over to the large rack that held all the possible materials and looked through the colors and patters. Her eyes stopped on a bolt of black silk with a blue/silver lining. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the soft material. "Wow" she whispered quietly to herself. **

**Sesshomaru came up behind her, "that material would make a lovely kimono." Casey jumped, she had not noticed him walking up behind her. She turned to look at him and noticed he was hiding something behind his back. **

"**What are you holding Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru smirked before he brought out a beautiful black silk kimono that had large blue roses on the sleeves and smaller ones placed in other places on the kimono along with a blue/silver obi. Casey gasped and set down the material she was holding, "Sesshomaru, this kimono is beautiful!" **

**Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear again, "I think it would look even more beautiful if you wore it." **

**Casey looked up at him, "I couldn't" **

"**Yes you can" **

"**This would be the most expensive piece of clothing I own" **

"**It is a present from me." She was still shocked for a moment before she nodded and walked into another room and put it on. She also twisted her long black hair up into a bun and placed the black chopsticks with blue jewels hanging down from the ends that Sesshomaru had handed her along with the beautiful outfit. She slowly walked out of the room and looked up as she heard a slight gasp that normal people wouldn't notice. She saw Sesshomaru looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on the earth. **

"**You look stunning." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her. Casey blushed and looked at the floor "thank you" Sesshomaru grabbed her chin gently and lifted up her head, "no need to be ashamed of your beauty." **

**She blushed again and tried to turn her head away but his hand kept it from going anywhere. "I'm not ashamed; it's just that no one has ever called me beautiful before you." **

**"Well then you have a lot of blind people in your time." Sesshomaru let go of her chin and they walked up to the counter, "I already picked out the materials for your kimonos while you were changing." **

**"Okay" Sesshomaru looked up at the woman, "we will take this kimono along with these" he said as he laid down about 5 more on the counter. Casey was shocked that he was spending so much money on her. The woman nodded and told him how much it would be and he paid her. **

**She folded the kimonos and placed them in a basket and handed them to Casey, "your other kimonos will be ready in a week, you may come pick them up then." **

**"Just have them sent to the castle." Sesshomaru replied and the woman nodded. Sesshomaru and Casey walked out of the shop and back to AhUn. Sesshomaru gently placed Casey on the dragons' back before he got up in front of her, "since you have to ride side-saddle I have to sit in front of you so you can hang on since you can't hang on with your legs." Sesshomaru said as he saw the slight sad look on her face. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as the dragon lifted up off the ground.**


	5. Kisses and Confessions

**They flew back to the castle and Casey went up to her room to put away the kimonos. When she reached her door and was about to go in she was stopped by Sesshomaru, who grabbed her arm and spun her around and kissed her gently on the lips. She was shocked slightly before she dropped the basket holding her kimonos and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued kissing for what felt like forever but were only a few seconds before Sesshomaru pulled away. **

**Casey looked at him, "what was that for?" **

"**I have secretly wanted to do that since you woke up." **

**Casey was slightly shocked, "why?" **

"**Because, your attitude attracted me and I slightly liked the fact that you were ill and couldn't take care of yourself so I could look after you." **

"**I can take care of myself, when I first got sick I had to stay home by myself when mom went to work." **

"**That's not what I mean, from your attitude I figure you can take care of yourself but I liked the idea of me being able to take care of you." **

**Casey looked into his eyes which were full of love and admiration. "That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me." Casey said as she smiled. Sesshomaru smirked before he let her go and walked away. Casey leaned down and picked up the basket and walking into her room. **

"**Heeeey Case, nice kimono." Aeron said as Casey walking into the room and saw her on the bed. **

"**Hey Aeron" she replied as she walked to the closet and started hanging up the kimonos. **

"**So, Sesshomaru huh?" Casey looked at her with a raised eyebrow, **

"**What about him?" **

"**So you like him huh?" **

"**Maybe" **

"**That kiss out in the hall wasn't a maybe" **

"**You saw that?!" **

"**Yea, both me AND Leon, I had to sneak past you guys to get into the room!" **

"**Oh my god" Casey said as she blushed and sat down on the bed. **

"**Don't worry Case, its okay, I'm not going to harp on you about this guy, he seems like a good guy from what I heard. The only problem is the slight age difference." **

"**What?" **

"**Case, he is about 900 years old, and you are what? 18?" Casey looked at the floor, "plus what happens if we go back to our time, you would be heartbroken from leaving him. You shouldn't start this, it won't work out." **

**A tear slipped down Casey cheek, "I know, I was trying to ignore all of that stuff when he kissed me and told me he wanted to take care of me. Why is it all the bad stuff happens to me?" **

"**I don't know Kitten, don't worry, we'll figure something out." Aeron replied as she hugged her.**

**Outside of the door Sesshomaru was listening to their conversation. When he heard Aeron say that they couldn't be together because the whole deal of her being from the future he was saddened. **

"**Hey Sesshomaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leon said as he rounded the corner and saw him at Casey's door. Sesshomaru nodded and they walked to his study. "You look sad, what's wrong?" **

"**Nothing" **

"**Its Casey isn't it?" **

"**It's nothing!" Sesshomaru said as he turned to Leon with an angry look in his eyes. **

"**Yes it is something, you don't want Casey to leave do you?"  
**

**Sesshomaru calmed down and looked at his friend, "no, I don't want her to go; I want her to stay here with me." **

"**Well you have until they find a way to leave to convince her to stay." **

**Sesshomaru sighed and sat down at his desk. "How can I do that? Aeron is in there right now convincing her that she shouldn't have a relationship with me because we are from different times! She is probably going to do what her friend says rather than what I say." **

"**After while of spending time here with you, I think all you will have to do is ask her to stay with you." **

**Sesshomaru sighed again before looking up at him with a determined look in his eyes, "I will convince her to stay here." **

"**That's the Sesshomaru I know!" **

**The next day Casey woke up with Aeron lying next to her still sleeping. She looked over to a chair beside the bed and saw that someone had washed her shorts and tank top and there was a note on top along with a blue rose. She looked at the note,**

_**Casey,**_

_**Wear these because you can move better in them. Your training starts today and I want to see what other kinds of powers you have. Come to the dojo that is on the south side of the castle grounds. Be there no later than 11. **_

_**Sesshomaru**_

**Casey smiled and changed into her regular clothes before heading down to breakfast. She arrived within a few minutes to see Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin already seated and eating. "Good morning" Casey said as she sat down in the empty chair next to Sesshomaru. She quickly took her pills with a sip of water and started eating, "so what are we practicing today?" **

**Sesshomaru looked at her, "sword, then we will go from there." Casey nodded and finished eating her breakfast then she and Sesshomaru walked out to the dojo. Casey gasped as they entered to see the walls covered in weapons. "Choose whichever you wish" she walked around the room examining each weapon before she reached a display of katanas. The one that caught her attention was one in a black sheath with red wrapped around the hilt. She removed it from the wall and slid the sword out of the case to see it had a blood red ruby embedded in the sword just above the hand guard. "Interesting to see you chose that one" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. **

**"Why?" **

**"That is a blood demon's sword and only a blood demon can wield it, I thought you said there were no demons in your time?" **

**"Oh shut up" Casey said and faced him. **

**He drew one of his own swords and they both got into fighting positions. "Come at me when you're ready." Casey nodded and ran at him. They fought for an hour; all the while Casey wielded the sword like an expert. "I thought you said you had never used a sword before?" Sesshomaru asked as their swords came together and they each tried to push the other away. **

**"I haven't, but when I picked up the sword I suddenly knew how to do everything." They continued holding each other in the same position before Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her gently. Casey lowered her sword and deepened the kiss until the falling of her sword snapped her back to reality. **

**She pulled away and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said as she picked up her sword and slid it back into the sheath. **

**"Why not?" **

**"Because, I need to get home! My mom is still probably worried to death and it was only me and her living at the house, my dad lives at least 5 hours away from us!" **

**"Your mother would understand if you stayed here." Sesshomaru pleaded with her. **

**"No, I need to get back, I'm all my mom has besides my dad." Casey said as she turned towards the door. **

**"Why won't you just stay with me?!" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed her arm and turned her back around. **

**"Because I can't! We're completely different ages, we come from different times! I don't want to have to deal with being heartbroken if I find a way to go back home and I've made a relationship with you, I just wouldn't be able to do it." **

**A tear ran down Casey's cheek which Sesshomaru wiped away, "then stay with me, I will take care of you." **

**"I can't" **

**"You will do as I say wench!" Sesshomaru said and gripped her arm tighter. **

**"You're hurting me Sesshomaru" Casey said in a deathly calm voice but her tears betrayed her. Sesshomaru's grip loosened and Casey slipped out of it before running out of the room. She ran into the castle, up the stairs, and down halls until she reached her room. **


	6. Happily Ever After?

**"What's up with you?" Aeron asked as Casey started putting all her things in her bag. **

**"I'm leaving, I don't care if you stay but I have to get out of this place. I'm gunna go find Kagome and see if I can get home the way she does." She said as she strapped her sword across her back and picked up her bag, "I'll see you around okay Frog?" **

**"Okay Kitten, you better come back sometime." **

**"I will" they hugged and Casey ran out of the room and down the stairs before her arm was grabbed yet again but this time by Leon, "where are you going?" "I'm leaving and you can't stop me" Casey replied with a glare and her eyes flashed red. Leon let go in shock and Casey ran out of the castle.**

**She ran and ran for 2 days before she stopped and sat down at the base of a tree. "Kagome, I smell Casey!" she heard Inuyasha's voice before she saw him. He came out of the trees followed by Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. **

**"What are you doing here Casey? I thought you were with Sesshomaru." Kagome asked as she knelt down next to her. **

**"I left, you were right Inuyasha, he is just a jerk. Kagome, I was wondering if you could take me back to the future the way you go." **

**"Um, sure, my family would love to have you stay." Kagome said with a smile that Casey returned. **

**"Thanks, I just need to get out of this crazy era." Casey, Sango, and Miroku climbed up on Kilala's back and rode off towards the well.**

**It took 2 days for them to reach the well but Casey didn't care, she just wanted to get home. "Come on Casey, let's get going." Casey nodded and said bye to everyone before they both jumped in the well. A blue light that surrounded them before they landed gently on soft dirt, "we're here" Kagome said as they climbed out and left the well house. **

**"Kagome is that you?" an elderly man said as he came closer to them. **

**"Hey Gramps, this is Casey, she somehow got to the feudal era from Texas." **

**"Well come inside, you can tell your story then." They all walked into the house and were greeted by Kagome's mother and younger brother. After they were all seated in the sitting room Casey started retelling her story from the beginning. **

**"Oh you poor dear," Kagome's mom said as she stood up. **

**"Can I use your phone? My cell died." **

**"Of course, it's in the front hall." Casey nodded and walked to where the phone was sitting on a small table. She dialed her home phone number and it was quickly answered by her mother, "**_**hello?" **_

**"Hey mom, I'm not in the feudal era anymore, I'm staying with Kagome's family until I can find a way home" **

_**"Well at least you aren't in danger, that's all I care about. Can you give the phone to Kagome's mother?" **_

**"Yea hang on one second" Casey set down the phone and walked into the kitchen, "hey, my mom wants to talk to you" Kagome's mom nodded and walked to the phone and the mothers started having a long conversation. **

**After 5 minutes of talking she hung up and turned to Casey, "could you write down your phone number so in case something happens I can contact your mother?" **

**"Sure" Casey wrote down the number and handed it to her, "thank you" Casey nodded and walked back into the sitting room where Kagome was still sitting. "Hey Kagome, can you show me where I'm staying? I'm really tired" Kagome nodded and after Casey grabbed her stuff, showed her to her room which she would share with Kagome. **

**"There are probably some PJs in that top drawer that you can wear and you can go take a bath if you want. I'll be down stairs." Casey nodded and pulled out a pair of black sleep pants with a blue tank top. She quickly took a bath before going back to Kagome's room and falling asleep on the blankets Kagome had laid out for her. **

**3 days passed in the feudal era and Sesshomaru was pacing in his office as Aeron and Leon watched him. "Will you stop pacing?! You're driving me mad over here!" Aeron yelled and he looked at her, "you could have stopped her! Now she could be anywhere!" Sesshomaru said as he sat down in a chair. **

_**He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack; his backpack is all that he knows. Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul**_** Aeron pulled her cell phone out and turned away from the 2 men. "Case?" **

_**"Hey Frog, how are you?"**_

**"Well I've been better because Sesshomaru won't shut up!" **

_**"*laughs* sorry, I just had to get out of there, he wanted me to stay and I couldn't, I had to get back to mom. I still need to get back to mom"**_

**Sesshomaru, who had heard the entire conversation, walked over and took the phone, "Casey?" **

_**"Sesshomaru? What are you doing on Aeron's phone?"**_

**"Why did you leave?" **

_**"*sighs* I can't deal with a relationship, I have to get back to Texas and take care of my mom" **_

_**"No you don't, you need to get back there and be with him" **_**another voice was heard on the other end of the phone. **

_**"Mom? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" **_

_**"I flew, you need to go back, I've heard how sad you are on the phone everyday, and everyday it gets worse, you love him and there is no getting around it" **_**the sound of the phone being taken was heard **_**"Sesshomaru?" **_

**"Yes?" **

_**"If she comes back there you better swear to take care of her, I'm not letting my daughter go and not be taken care of" **_

**"I would protect her with my life, I love her" Leon and Aeron stared at him shocked, "what?" "I said that I love her" Sesshomaru replied and a sob could be heard from the other end of the line. "Casey?" **

_**"I love you too, I'm sorry; I was being selfish and wasn't even thinking about how you would be if I left. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want to be hurt again" **_

**"I will never hurt you" Sesshomaru said and Aeron smiled. **

_**"Alright then, we will meet you tomorrow morning at the well, I want to meet you before I hand my daughter over to you." **_

**"Of course" the phone was given back to Casey, **_**"I'll see you tomorrow Sesshomaru" **_**"I will wait." Was all he said before the phone went silent. **

**He handed it back to Aeron who was smiling broadly, "she's coming back?" Sesshomaru nodded, "we will meet her and her mother at the well tomorrow morning." "Well then let's get going!" Aeron said and they all ran out of the castle. **

**The next morning Casey was pacing around nervously, "what if he changes his mind and doesn't show up? What if…" she was cut off by her mom, "he will not stand you up, he told you he loved you and I don't think he says it to just anyone." Casey nodded and her mom handed her a pair of jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and her favorite boots, "change quickly, don't want to keep him waiting too long." **

**Casey nodded and changed before she came out and grabbed her bag, "okay, I'm ready." They both walked out of the room and downstairs and out to the well house where Kagome's family was already standing. **

**"Come back and visit anytime" Kagome's mother said as she gave Casey a hug. She gave a hug to Souta and gramps as well before she, Kagome, and her mother all jumped into the well. They quickly appeared on the other side and climbed out. Casey looked around and spotted Sesshomaru standing not far away and ran to him. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her while spinning around. **

**Casey's mom smiled at them and walked over, "you must be Sesshomaru, you take good care of her or else I'm coming back here and hurting you." Sesshomaru nodded with his arm still wrapped around Casey's waist. Her mom turned to her and pulled the black bag off her shoulder and handed it to Casey, "its some things I know you can't live without along with some more clothes and your converse." **

**"Thanks mom, are you going to move back in with dad now?" **

**"Yea, if you have any problems call us." **

**"I will" they hugged one last time before she hugged Aeron as well, "I'll tell your parents you're safe with Casey." **

**"Thanks Mrs. Leighman." Casey's mom jumped back down the well and Kagome wandered off to find Inuyasha. **

**"Shall we go home?" Sesshomaru asked and Casey nodded, "yea, I've been missing it." Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up before he and Leon, who was carrying Aeron, ran back to the castle.**


	7. Note

Hey everybody!

It's NightStalker here!

Now listen, I've been questioned on if I'm doing a sequel to this and I have to be honest, I highly doubt it. I've lost all ideas for this story, hence why it ended the way it did, if I still had thoughts, it would still say it was in progress.

Now, on to the real reason for this message, I have decided that if anyone wants to take over this story, they are welcome to, as long as they make sure they give me credit for the original story ideas and characters.

If you want to take over the story just send me a message with some ideas of how you think the story should go, one because I'd be curious, and two because I want to make sure my story is going to be in good hands.

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and to Nydon for making me really think about this.  
~NightStalker


End file.
